The Princess Starfire Diaries
by xStarfirex
Summary: AU. Kori Anders learns she's the princess of two kingdoms. can she handle the pressure of being a princess by day, superhero by night? and who will she marry? based on the princess diaries movies 1&2, just majorly different. RobxStarxSpeedy triangle. R&R!


**A/N** new story wohoo! I hope you watched the princess diaries movies. This story is a cross over with Teen Titans, Spider Man, and The Princess Diaries 1&2 (mostly the princess diaries. Has nothing to do with peter parker, just took the idea of being a super hero). Read and review plz!

**The Princess Starfire Diaries  
****Chapter: 1**

**I'm A Princess?  
****By: xStarfirex**

Kori Anders is your typical 16 year old girl. She has a mom and had a dad. She has emerald eyes and red hair. She attends high school in San Francisco and has recently discovered she has powers. She's emotional and yet pretty. See, she's an average girl except she has powers and her whole world will change because of her grandma.

Kori just came from school when the phone started ringing. Her mom answered it. Kori went upstairs to her room and played with her little kitty, Trinity. A few minutes later, her mom came up.

"Who was that?" asked Kori.

"That was your grandma," her mom answered.

"Isn't she dead?"

"Your grandma from your dad's side called."

"Oh, that's a first. What'd she say?"

"She's in San Francisco and wants to have tea with you."

"She came half way around the world to have tea with me? I've never even seen her!"

"She says she has something important to tell you and to meet her at this address tomorrow after school," Kori's mom handed her a piece of paper with an address on it and left the room.

"Oh…um….ok," Kori called out to her mother.

_Grandma Aurella, I wonder what's so important she had to travel half way around the world to tell me something. _Kori quietly thought while petting her kitten.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning, Kori's alarm woke her up.

"Kori, get up! You have to meet with your grandmother today!" her mother called from downstairs.

Kori got up and changed into her uniform, which consists of a white blouse and a blue/white skirt, and went downstairs.

"Morning mom," said Kori and grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door.

She took her scooter and met up with her friend, Raven. They were on their way to school.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The bell rang ending today's classes.

"Hey, Kori, wanna go to my place and listen to my new CD's?" asked her best friend, Raven.

"Sorry, can't, I have to meet with my grandma Aurella today," said Kori. She walked in the opposite direction Raven was walking in.

When Kori got there, she rang the intercom.

"Who's there?" asked a security dude.

"Hi, I have to meet with my grandma Aurella. This is her granddaughter, Kori Anders."

"Oh yes, she's been expecting you." And the gate doors swung open.

"Thank you," said Kori and she went in. The security checked her backpack and a woman named Charlotte led her to the living room. A few moments later, Aurella came down the stairs and over to where Kori was.

"Hello, Kori, I'm your grandmother Aurella, let me take a look at you," Aurella said and Kori spun around slowly.

"Well, good thing we have a hair dresser and a fashion advisor," said Aurella.

"Excuse me, we have the tea ready," said Charlotte walking into the living room.

"Thank you, Charlotte. Follow me this way, Kori," said Aurella. Kori followed her grandmother into the backyard where there was a table, a tea set, and some people. Both she and Aurella took a sip of tea.

"Now, you must be wondering why I called you here," said Aurella.

"Yes I am," said Kori.

"Well, as you might not have known, you step father, Daniel Galifore is Kori's (Starfire's) birth father from Tamaran, her mother was from Earth, she's half Tamaranian that's why she has powers, and she still lives with her mother, was the prince of Gonovia, I came all the way from Gonovia to find you and take you back so you can become princess, because I am the queen of Gonovia. When you turn 21, you will forfeit your place as princess and become queen," explained Aurella. Kori's jaw dropped and she became speechless.

"I'm a…a….pri…..prin……shut up!" said Kori.

"I beg your pardon, shut up?"

"Shut up doesn't always mean shut up, in America it means oh my gosh, I can't believe it, wow…." Explained John, Aurella's head of security.

"Oh, ok, thank you," said Aurella.

"I'm princess of Gonovia?" asked Kori.

"Yes, and you must take your place on the throne in Gonovia."

"no….no, you must have the wrong girl, I can't be princess, I can't even pass p.e."

"You are Kori Mary-Jane Danika Anders (A/N that's Starfire's American name), princess of Gonovia."

"Yeah……but……"

"Starfire, you have to accept the fact that you're royalty. Now report here again tomorrow, I'm going to show you how to be a real princess," said Aurella.

"Um…..uh……o…..ok, bye grandma," said Star and went back home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So what did your grandma Aurella say?" Kori's mom asked, walking into her room where she lay face down on her bed.

"Something I wasn't expecting to hear," said Kori.

"And what was that?"

"That I'm the princess of Gonovia."

"Oh, that's nice, dear."

"Did you know about this?" Kori sat up questioning her mom.

"Well…..yes…..and there's one more thing you should know."

"What it is?"

"You're also a princess on Tamaran, so is your sister, Kam." (A/N Blackfire's American name, she lives on Tamaran with Galifore and is currently ruling as princess.)

"Seriously? I think this is enough news for the day."

"Ok, get some rest and I'll tell you more later." Then her mom left the room and Trinity jumped on Star's bed.

"I just can't handle all this princess pressure can I, Trinity?" Kori told her kitty and her kitty meowed. Kori sighed and hoped tomorrow something better would happen.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N** I got tired at this point. Please review! More things are gonna happen in later chapters so keep reading! Oh and I'm not gonna copy everything that happened in the princess diaries movies cuz I'm gonna spice my fic up a little. lol


End file.
